


Equinozio

by orphan_account



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Questa è la forza che può plasmare il mondo".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinozio

Era il Signore dell'Oltretomba tempi più remoti di quelli che poteva ricordare. Aveva dilaniato, squarciato, e offeso più anime di quanti mortali popolavano il mondo.

Eppure, solo quando lei cattura il suo sguardo, inizia a comprendere il fascino della vita.

 _Qual è il suo nome?_ , domanda alle ombre che gli crescono nel cuore.

 _Persefone_ , giunge la risposta.

 _Persefone!_ : sillabe come petali avvizziti sulle sue labbra di cera.

Lei rivolge occhi curiosi alla sua gelida presenza e la sua modestia svanisce, travolta da un desiderio indicibile.

_Avvicinarsi._

Le sue dita pallide carezzano le guance di porpora della vergine che ha rapito i suoi sensi. E in quel semplice gesto, l'Inverno incontra il tiepido abbraccio della Primavera..


End file.
